1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) relate generally to liquid cooling systems. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for cooling welding electrodes and reducing coolant loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance welding (e.g., spot welding) machines require cooling systems to operate effectively. Typically, water cooling systems are used to cool the machine, or, more specifically, the welding electrodes. However, the welding electrodes are designed to be removed from the welding machine (e.g., during a failure or for a scheduled maintenance) which can cause substantial liquid spillage. Such spillage may be harmful to the welding equipment, hazardous to operations personnel, and/or potentially dangerous in an environment of high electrical current.
Although current systems may reduce spillage to some degree by simply shutting off liquid flow at the source when a welding electrode is lost or removed, this is not optimal because spillage can still occur from liquid already circulating in the cooling system.